


The King and Poker face.

by Akudo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Mini historias JJ x Seung.1. Seung es un novio aterrador2. El famoso Jean-Jacques3. Dominancia4. La caída del Rey5. Cosquillas6. Servicio especial7. Lágrimas / Reencuentro más que inesperado8. Señas / Dolor en el traseroLos géneros y advertencias estarán señalados en cada capítulo.





	1. Seung es un novio aterrador

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Mitsuro Kubo y Saya Yamamoto, MAPPA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Géneros: Ninguno  
> Advertencias: Seung modo perra posesiva (?)

**1\. Seung es un novio aterrador**

— Felicidades por clasificar, pequeño gatito. Si te esfuerzas en el GPF podrás quedar segundo otra vez.

JJ le guiñó el ojo con una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes perfectos, haciendo hervir la sangre del rubio al darle a entender que su suerte era quedar por debajo del canadiense.

— Imbécil. Te haré comer el hielo cuando gane el oro.

— Jajajaja, ¡me gusta tu espíritu! —JJ le revolvió el cabello, llevando al pequeño ruso al límite de la irritación. Leroy era un genio en enojarlo a niveles tóxicos cada vez que se cruzaban— Pero estás tan enamorado de mí que es imposible que quieras abandonar el puesto de plata a mi lado en el podio. Te gusta verme en la cima, ¿no? Lo sé, es mi mejor ángulo…

Yuri había apretado los dientes, golpeando fuera de su cabeza la enorme mano de JJ. _Enamorado_ , esa palabra en particular había tocado un fusible dentro de él, acabando por soltarle una buena cachetada a Jean-Jacques con la que lo hizo callar toda su maldita verborrea.

Tuvieron suerte de que hubiera pocas personas en el pasillo, algunos técnicos y patinadores que detuvieron sus charlas al oír el fuerte sonido de esa agresiva palmada sobre la mejilla de JJ, pero estaban acostumbrados al espectáculo por parte de esos dos así que solo hicieron un par de chistes sin darle mayor importancia y se dirigieron a donde serían entrevistados.

Sería malo que la prensa les diera ese tipo de publicidad, sería fastidioso que fueran vistos por Víctor y el katsudon y que se les saliera su complejo de padres con él, y significaría muchos regaños y el doble de entrenamiento si Yakov o Lilia en vez de estar ocupados con los reporteros lo vieran comportarse así.

_«¡¡Maldita sea contigo, JJ!!»_

Normalmente Yuri era alguien impulsivo, sin embargo, con JJ definitivamente perdía cualquier rastro de sentido común que pudiera tener. Casi se fractura la mandíbula por apretarla tanto cuando JJ se tocó la mejilla y su sonrisa castrante no desapareció.

— Anda, esos no son los modales de una señorita, Yuri-chan.

— ¡¡Cabrón…!!

— ¡JJ, cariño, ven! —la madre del chico había aparecido, llamándolo aún con el orgullo reflejado en su rostro. Ya con la Copa de Rusia finalizada y siendo el patinador que clasificó al GPF con el puntaje más alto no era un solo periodista el que estaba pidiendo que posara con sus padres y su medalla para unas fotos exclusivas.

— Bueno, parece que el deber llama al Rey campeón. Nos vemos, gatito. —el joven de pelo oscuro le guiñó por última vez, mostrándole la medalla que colgaba de su cuello antes de darle la espalda e irse con su madre que le preguntó por la marca roja en su cara, a lo que JJ respondió que un adorable minino había sacado sus garras.

— Ese hijo de… —el Plisetsky apretó una mano en su cara, sería casi imposible calmarse después de esto. Aaahhg, ¡ese estúpido de JJ le había arruinado el humor como por una semana completa! Maldición, ¿por qué su corazón no se calmaba de una puta vez?

Respiró hondo varias veces sin que su expresión asesina menguara ni un poco, y cansado de estar ahí pensando tonterías chasqueó la lengua, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su jersey para empezar a andar. Estaba encorvado por el enojo, así que no vio a la persona que se había parado delante de él y con quien terminó chocando.

— Maldita sea, ¡¿ahora qué-…?!

Se separó de aquel pecho y sobándose la nariz calló al ver que se trataba de _esa_ persona en particular, era con quien menos quería y esperaba toparse. Prefirió no decir nada y trató de pasarle por un lado, pero para su sorpresa Seung Gil lo empujó con su cuerpo contra la pared.

Iba a soltar alguna grosería cuando el pelinegro acercó demasiado su rostro, hasta que la cabeza de Yuri chocó con el concreto sin más espacio a dónde huir. La expresión de Seung Gil era igual de aburrida que siempre, pero tenía un aura tan pesada como su mirada y le hizo tener escalofríos.

— Lo diré una sola vez, vuelve a portarte como gata histérica con Jean y no seré tan caballeroso como él.

El menor parpadeó repetidas veces, mirándolo agresivo después.

— ¡¿Jaaa?! Ese idiota es quien se lo busca, ¡es a él al que deberías reclamarle!

— ¿Dices eso cuando casi se pueden ver tus hormonas alborotándose cuando lo tienes cerca? Parece que siempre te las ingenias para aparecer y que te hable, qué _coincidencia_. —los ojos de Seung se afilaron— Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Yuri abrió grandes sus ojos, agarrando con rabia el cuello del jersey de Seung Gil.

— ¡No estoy enamorado de ese animal!

— Lo sé. —el rubio nunca había visto sonreír al coreano y hubiera preferido nunca hacerlo, esa ligera curva que se apoderó de sus labios era… aterradora— No lo amas, solo te pone cachondo. Es gracioso, ¿no crees? Qué tan mal de la cabeza debes estar para desear tener en tu culo a alguien que detestas.

— ¡Tú, infeliz…! —apretó el agarre en la ropa del otro, quien no se inmutó para nada. Al Plisetsky le jodía no tener palabras contra eso, porque al parecer Seung Gil simplemente decía la verdad.

— Pero puedo entenderte, el atractivo que despide Jean es muy difícil de ignorar. Te hace imaginar cosas, querer probar cómo sería que él destrozara tu cuerpo a orgasmos. —Seung sujetó el mentón del más bajo, que tenía el estupor impreso en cada facción suya— Y puedo asegurarte que la realidad supera mil veces cualquier fantasía que puedas tener.

El ruso terminó por empujarlo y Lee dio un paso atrás, volviendo a su expresión indiferente.

— Eso era todo. No vuelvas a tocarlo, _gatita_. No me intimidan tus garras.

Yuri quiso gritarle algo pero su garganta se había cerrado por la rabia, apretando sus puños hasta clavarse sus propias uñas. Seung Gil empezó a andar y JJ apareció nuevamente, a quien se le iluminó la cara al ver al coreano.

— Aquí estabas, amorcito. Vayamos a comer algo.

— No me llames así.

— ¡Pero si te encanta que lo haga!

— En realidad no.

JJ no perdió una pizca de motivación, como si las palabras de Seung Gil fueran de amor puro. Quizás así sonaban en su cabeza, estaba tan enamorado que parecía una locura que se sintiera bien recibiendo el trato tan seco del mayor. Pero a saber qué mañas raritas se traían, conociéndose ya desde hace algunos años.

— Vas a acompañarme a Barcelona. ¿Verdad que sí, cariñito mío?

— Quién sabe.

JJ siguió hablándole de sus planes cuando llegaran a España, como si Seung Gil ya le hubiese confirmado que estaría feliz de ir con él. Se tomaron de las manos entrelazando sus dedos mientras se alejaban por el pasillo y Seung volteó a mirar de reojo al cabreado ruso, sonriendo triunfal.

 


	2. El famoso Jean-Jacques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Géneros: Universo alterno, humor  
> Advertencias: Ninguna

**2\. El famoso Jean-Jacques**

Acababa de salir de su laburo matutino. No era la gran cosa trabajar en una tienda de música cuando en esta era con un simple clic podías descargarla de internet, pero es lo mejor y menos problemático que pudo conseguir mientras todavía estaba estudiando en la universidad. Además, aunque no se le notara ni un poco, en realidad ahora mismo no podía estar más feliz mirando con un discreto destello en los ojos el cheque en sus manos. Era su primer trabajo, por ende su primera paga, y se sentía jodidamente bien. Iría a cobrarlo enseguida antes de ir a sus clases.

Iba saliendo de la estación cuando empezó a oír mucho ruido, encontrándose con un montón de gente apelotonada en la entrada y que no parecía importarles estar bloqueando el flujo del metro.

Qué fastidio, y Seung Gil no tenía ganas de dar la vuelta para buscar otra salida. No le prestó mayor atención a los civiles, en su gran mayoría mujeres jóvenes con mucha energía en las cuerdas vocales que gritaban desenfrenadas pidiendo autógrafos sin dejar de sacar foto tras foto con sus teléfonos, compitiendo con los periodistas que trataban de acaparar la atención y obtener algunas palabras del responsable de todo ese caos. Y Seung mucho menos se fijó en el sujeto en cuestión, un alto hombre cubierto tras unas gafas oscuras y una sonrisa de comercial, con una muy bien dotada voz para poder hacerse escuchar claramente por encima de la escandalosa multitud.

Su forma tan egocéntrica de hablar, su risa petulante, su timbre, todo sonaba tan irritante en los oídos de Lee que puso más entusiasmo en empujarse entre la gente para salir. Fue molesto, nunca había tenido tanto contacto físico ni sumando todos sus años de vida e incluso se sintió ultrajado, sin embargo nadie parecía escucharle pedir que le dieran paso.

Carajo. El hotel donde se hospedan los famosos está justo al lado, ¿no podían haber ido a estorbar allí?

— ¡JJ, JJ! Tu carrera como modelo y cantante ha sido brillante desde los quince años, ¿por qué esperaste tanto para lanzarte a nuestras pantallas?

— Pues ciertamente, empezaron a ofrecerme papeles desde hace un tiempo pero no quise tomarlos. Es decir, ¿no sería terrible que como personaje secundario terminara opacando completamente al protagonista?

La intensidad de los flashes se multiplicó y todos le dieron la razón como si el idiota fuera una deidad bondadosa. Es obvio que con ese ego no iba a aceptar menos que un papel principal.

— ¡¡Te amo, JJ!!

— ¡Eres el mejor!

— ¡Cásate conmigo!

— _Ladies_ , mi pecho late recibiendo el amor de todas y me lastima no podría escoger a una sola, pero mi corazón le pertenece a cada bella dama que suspire mi nombre. —el tan cotizado Leroy había tomado al azar una de las tantas manos femeninas que se estiraban hacia él, dejando un coqueto beso en el dorso. Todo quedó en silencio por un segundo antes de que los gritos se dispararan y corazoncitos latieran en la garganta de todas.

Lee acabó siendo golpeado por la afortunada chica que fue tocada por los labios de JJ y se desmayó justo encima del coreano debido a la emoción. Con esto todo el revoltijo empeoró, casi absorbiendo al muchacho que ni podía respirar, estaba a punto de morir en batalla. En cambio Jean-Jacques, totalmente acostumbrado a todo este espectáculo, no perdió su enorme sonrisa donde se reflejaba cada destello de las cámaras, firmando autógrafos por doquier sin siquiera tener que mirar.

_«Demonios, ¿por qué tuvo que ser aquí, justo hoy, justo ahora?»_

De alguna manera Seung Gil logró mantenerse en pie y pasar a través de algunos cuerpos. Ya empezaba a ver los autos pasando por la calle, estaba a un paso de salir.

— Con tan solo el estreno del capítulo piloto tu nueva serie ha roto el record de audiencia no solo aquí, sino en muchos otros países que lo transmiten. ¿Crees que esta serie acabará haciendo historia?

— ¿De qué hablas? —el micrófono se acercó a JJ que solo dejó de firmar fotografías y afiches para hacer crecer su sonrisa, llevándose los anteojos por encima de la cabeza y haciendo su pose característica con sus dedos formando sus iniciales— Conmigo en ella ya es historia, _baby_.

Y todos se derritieron ante el guiño de JJ que ávidamente retomó los autógrafos.

_«Patán.»_

Con medio cuerpo fuera del gentío Seung Gil volvió a sentir el aire golpeando su cara, pero en un descuido rápidamente notó como su cheque había sido arrebatado de sus dedos para ser devuelto un segundo después. Ya en la acera sin correr peligro se quedó mirando ese valioso papel en sus manos ahora manchado con una gruesa tinta negra.

“Con amor, The King JJ.”

Manteniendo su expresión impávida, una gran vena se asomó en la sien de Seung Gil. Esto debía ser una puta broma.

Al día siguiente cerca de las 6 pm, junto con su representante y el chofer JJ regresaba de la filmación del nuevo episodio de su serie que se estaba rodando en la ciudad. Le llamó la atención escuchar su nombre en la recepción y al girarse observó a un bonito chico preguntando por él, aunque obviamente no le darían información.

Él nunca le hacía el feo a sus fans y esta no sería la excepción, así que se acercó con bastante galanura. Al verlo los ojos de la recepcionista se transformaron en corazones.

— ¿Me buscabas? Ya es tarde pero puedo firmar un autógrafo más.

Seung lo encaró serio, pero su ceja derecha contraída delataba la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

— Ya lo hiciste. —puso su cheque estropeado en la cara del sonriente JJ.

— Wow, hasta me han pedido que ponga mi firma en pechos y traseros, pero un cheque es inusual. Seguro no tenías nada más a la mano, entiendo lo que puede hacer la emoción del momento, tenerme tan cerca…

— El punto es que no lo pedí y ahora está arruinado. Mi jefe no quiere darme uno nuevo así que vas a pagarlo tú.

— Espera, jovencito. ¿No estarás tratando de sacar dinero fácil?

El representante de Jean se acercó con mala cara y el de ojos azules lo calmó. Ahora que podía fijarse mejor este chico tenía un buen rostro, era inusual toparse con una belleza asiática de ese nivel por estos lares y no sería difícil que si apareciera en algún anuncio sedujera tanto a hombres como a mujeres. JJ le acarició la mejilla, acción ante la que el más bajo ni se inmutó.

— Oye, tienes una cara muy bonita. ¿No te gustaría ser…?

— No.

Seung Gil ni siquiera lo dejó intentar desviarse del asunto, acercando aún más su cheque al rostro de Leroy que tuvo que agarrar el papel antes de que el otro se lo metiera en las narices. Lo miró, sin lugar a dudas esa era su firma interrumpiendo la lectura del remitente y número de cuenta por lo que quedaba totalmente anulado, aunque todavía podía leerse el monto. Trescientos dólares. ¿Quién rayos hace un cheque por una suma tan minúscula? Así que no era problema para él, aunque si se lo preguntaban el lindo muchacho era afortunado de tener su firma, incluso podría venderla y ganar más de lo que costaba ese tonto cheque.

— Está bien. —sonrió girándose donde su manager y le pidió el dinero, tardándose un momento antes de volverse hacia Seung Gil y darle los billetes— El dinero de JJ es único, tal vez ni deberías gastarlo-...

Lee tomó el dinero sin más retirándose de allí, dejando al menor con las palabras en su boca al igual que una divertida mueca. Nunca había conocido a un fan así de peculiar, y lo denominó fan por su propia cuenta ya que para él cualquier ser que respirara era su admirador.

El coreano salió del hotel y miró los billetes en su mano, percatándose de que el último tenía algo escrito.

“Cuando pienses en mí, llámame. 0XXX-X887X4X”

JJ estaba por retomar el camino a su habitación cuando una voz monótona lo detuvo y se giró para ver al mismo chico asiático de recién.

— Vaaaya, vaya. Fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensé-… —nuevamente fue interrumpido cuando Seung le devolvió el billete con una adusta expresión.

— No me gustan los billetes rayados, dame otro.

Y el joven actor casi se cae de espaldas.

— ¡No captaste para nada la situación!

Pero luego de reponerse y suspirar no pudo más que sonreír, le gustaban los retos difíciles.

 


	3. Dominancia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El bocado es un cilindro de metal que se pone en la boca de los caballos, donde se sujetan las riendas para dirigirlos.
> 
> Géneros: ¿Romance?
> 
> Advertencias: Sexo fuerte, humillación, violencia, uso de juguetes sexuales

**3\. Dominancia**

Su voz salió en un gemido ahogado debido al tubo de metal apretado entre sus dientes cuando JJ jaló las riendas bruscamente, haciendo que su cabeza diera un doloroso tirón hacia atrás.

— ¿Cuándo te di permiso de tomar un descanso? Sigue usando esas rodillas hasta que empiecen a sangrar.

Seung Gil se sacudió bajo el azote de la fusta en la diestra de Jean, que con la otra mano volvió a tirar de las riendas arreándolo como a un caballo. El mayor respiraba muy agitado, apretando sus puños en el suelo al igual que su ano para sujetar bien los tres consoladores que tenía metidos y siguió gateando con lentitud.

— Buen chico, recuerda que te pasará algo muy malo si los dejas caer. —mirándolo desde arriba JJ rió rayando en lo sádico y avanzó al paso lento de Lee, golpeando la fusta contra sus nalgas con mucha fuerza cuando veía que empezaba a desvanecerse el hermoso carmesí que marcaba esa piel tan blanca— Aunque dudo que ese agujero tan grosero lo permita, necesita sentirse rellenado a todo momento, ¿no es así?

Las extremidades del coreano temblaban. Al principio solo había sido una pequeña molestia arrastras sus rodillas por el suelo, pero luego de una hora ya se había convertido en una tortura. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento los huesos de sus rodillas iban a romperse.

— Hice una pregunta, ¡contesta! —recibió un latigazo en la espalda y emitió un sonido similar al de un mugido ya que no podía hablar, no solo por el cilindro que mordía, sino porque debía apegarse a su papel. Si no actuaba como Jean quería iba a ser castigado.

Cada gateada se volvió terriblemente más dolorosa que la anterior, su cuerpo estaba muy resentido por diferentes razones y estando completamente desnudo el aire frío de la habitación contrastaba violentamente con la ebullición arremolinada en su interior. Notó la punta plana de la fusta acariciando el borde de su entrada expandida, roja e irritada por ser forzada de esa forma tan obscena, y lo peor era su miembro amarrado. Luego de los primeros diez minutos JJ lo había dejado correrse, pisándole la cabeza para que limpiara su propio semen del suelo con la lengua, pero ahora tenía una cinta amarrada tan fuerte que no podía acabar por más que quisiera y su sexo ya estaba amoratado por la acumulación.

Se sentía como el infierno, su mente daba vueltas y su cuerpo se tambaleaba a punto de explotar, pero ese diablo de ojos claros aún no se aburría de verlo sufrir, porque soltando una risita presionó el botón del pequeño mando y los juguetes dentro de Seung Gil empezaron a vibrar con violencia. Su grito estrangulado le raspó la garganta por el estímulo tan repentino y sus brazos flaquearon, dejando que su pecho golpeara el suelo.

La mirada de Jean-Jacques se tornó oscura.

— Eso está muy mal, no me gustan los caballos ¡holgazanes! —sus palabras fueron siseadas entre dientes acabando en un grito feroz, y los ojos de Seung se abrieron muy grandes cuando sintió la patada de JJ en su trasero, hundiéndole los juguetes con salvajismo aún más adentro.

Otro grito ahogado y su saliva caía a chorros. Las uñas de Lee rasparon el piso y algunas hasta se rompieron; la agonía y desesperación eran tanto que incluso empezó a llorar, únicamente soltando lágrimas, sin permitir que de su boca se oyera algo más que su respiración ofuscada.

JJ aspiró hondo y luego resopló, volviendo a su expresión alegre.

— Bien, te daré otra oportunidad, bonito. Sube. —jaló las riendas haciendo que la cabeza de Seung se levantara del piso, pero el muchacho estaba demasiado resentido y su culo no dejaba de temblar por las vibraciones. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su boca muy abierta estaba por dejar caer el bocado que no tenía permitido soltar, y sus rodillas también estaban a punto de ceder— ¡Que subas!

JJ tiró con más fuerza lastimando la boca ajena y Seung Gil volvió a quedar a gatas. Inconscientemente trató de tocarse su miembro, dolía demasiado, necesitaba liberarse o creía que iba a morir, sin embargo el menor lo detuvo golpeándolo con la fusta hasta que alejó la mano.

— No seas desobediente.

Nuevamente las riendas tiraron de su cabeza exigiéndole obedecer y con mucho esfuerzo Lee se giró hacia la cama y subió a cuatro patas. El suelo era muy diferente al mullido colchón y sus rodillas pudieron quitarse un gran peso, pero seguía siendo muy incómodo por estar tanto tiempo en esa denigrante posición. Quedó al filo de la cama, con su inquieto trasero totalmente expuesto a la altura de la entrepierna abultada de JJ que permanecía parado tras de él con una sonrisa. Le divertía ver el culo del coreano sudado y saltando de un lado a otro, soltando el característico zumbido de las vibraciones.

— Aguantaste bien así que podrás obtener tu premio si haces algo más para mí, ¿vale? —a pesar de que apenas podía tragar oxígeno Seung se las arregló para emitir un sonido en respuesta y que JJ no se enfadara.

El moreno le quitó el bocado lanzando las riendas a alguna parte, permitiendo que se oyeran los destrozados jadeos de Seung junto a algunos sollozos agobiados. Jean le sujetó el mentón haciendo que lo volteara a ver, y le prendió mucho notar que a pesar de todo la estoica expresión del coreano seguía casi intacta. Metió su lengua en la boca abierta de Seung Gil lamiendo y besando a su antojo, sin importarle toda la saliva que el otro no podía controlar.

— Sé un buen caballo y relincha. Anda, hazlo.

La mirada de Seung Gil se entrecerró como si lo retara y Jean le apretó la quijada, repitiéndole la orden cuando apagó los vibradores. De la lastimada cavidad del mayor salía jadeo tras jadeo hasta que pudo tragar algo de aire y se liberó del agarrare de JJ, dejando que su cabeza colgara con cansancio y sus cabellos cayeran como una corta cascada negruzca. Se lamió sus labios resecos mientras JJ se abría el cierre del pantalón y finalmente Seung dejó que ese humillante sonido animal escapara de su garganta. Fue suficiente para satisfacer a Jean-Jacques, quien le retiró uno de los consoladores más pequeños y lo reemplazó con su mojada y ardiente erección de un solo golpe.

— Aa- ¡aaahhh! —el falo de JJ era más grande y había dejado adentro los otros dos vibradores, haciéndole mucho daño al entrar y salir de su culo con esa fiereza.

Seung Gil no podía controlar sus gritos, era la única forma de que su cuerpo liberara una mínima parte de lo que estaba sufriendo y en el techo se escucharon los golpes del bastón de la señora que vive arriba, molesta por todo ese escándalo. JJ se rió un poco entre sus gemidos que dejaban notar lo bien que se sentía embestir en la entrada de Lee, quien se contraría repetidas veces por los espasmos de dolor.

— Parece que otra vez le darán una queja nuestra al casero, eh… —el chico mayor se mordió los labios para moderar la voz y cuando ya no sirvió mordió las sábanas, apretando sus ojos mojados y sus dedos en la tela— No hagas eso, déjame oír lo ruidoso que eres, ¡mmgh…!

La cama rechinaba cada vez que sus rodillas se hundían bajo las estocadas de JJ y solo seguía con la pelvis levantada porque el menor la sostenía firmemente sin dejarlo ir. Su cuerpo estaba en su límite y le rogaba a gritos a Seung que ya se detuviera, que ya no podía aguantar más o se quebraría por completo, mientras que su mente colapsaba también, quedando totalmente en blanco. Trató de desatar su miembro pero JJ le apretó la mano contra la cama acelerando sus arremetidas, tirando del cabello de su sumiso cuando finalmente depositó toda su esencia en el maltratado interior de Seung.

— Buen chico. Muy, muy buen chico. —agitado JJ le besó la nuca y tiró de la cinta que torturaba a Lee, que al segundo de sentirse liberado su semen salpicó a gran presión sobre las cobijas durante un buen rato hasta quedar totalmente vacío.

Al pelinegro más bajo le dolía respirar y sus oídos se sentían tapados. Hundió su frente en la cama mirando por debajo de su cuerpo, vio a JJ alejándose y en cuanto su falo salió de él dejó espacio para que los consoladores cayeran y que todo el líquido lechoso resbalara a chorros por sus muslos. Las gotas que cayeron en las sábanas tintaron la tela de rojo y Seung Gil ya no pudo más, desvaneciéndose frente a su pareja.

…

— Seung, cariñito. ¿Estás bien? Respóndeme. —poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. No supo cuánto tiempo se desmayó pero debió ser poco, aún notaba el post orgasmo cosquilleándole en la piel. Ahora se encontraba en brazos de Jean que lo miraba preocupado, despejándole el flequillo sudado de su frente para dejarle un tierno beso ahí— Perdóname, fui demasiado bruto. Yo no… incluso estás sangrando…

— Shh. —a Seung no le gustaba la parte en la que JJ se deshacía en disculpas, le hacía sentir que lo obligaba a cumplirle sus torcidas fantasías cuando se supone que ambos debían disfrutar. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de Jean— Ya te he dicho que no te disculpes, lo hiciste increíble. ¿No te gustó?

JJ admitía que someter de esta forma a su inexpresivo novio le hacía sentir un morbo intenso, pero eso no evitaba la culpa del final cuando el cuerpo de Seung quedaba en este estado, además, nunca habían llegado tan lejos como para que se desmayara. Esperaba que su chico estuviera consciente de los límites.

Se las arregló para poner una sonrisa.

— Me gusta hacer el amor contigo de todas las maneras que pueda. Te adoro.

Se dieron un pequeño beso, solo que Seung Gil no le dejó apartarse, profundizando más hasta que volvió a sentirse motivado. Empujó a JJ contra la cama quedando sobre él, haciendo que llevara sus manos por encima de su cabeza y cuando el más joven se percató de que su novio no planeaba descansar deshizo el beso.

— Espera, cariñito. Debes bañarte y dormir un poco.

— No. Ahora quiero hacértelo yo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera! —intentó levantarse, pero para su sorpresa sus muñecas estaban atadas al cabecero con la cinta que había tenido el coreano en su pene. ¡¿Cuándo pasó?! Miró a Seung Gil con pánico.

— ¿Qué sucede? Dijiste que te gustaría hacerlo conmigo de todas las formas posibles. —empujó una pierna de JJ para montársela al hombro y se lamió el labio sin perder la calma de su rostro, a diferencia del canadiense que estaba más pálido que el mismo Seung— Esta es una de esas maneras.

El grito poco masculino de JJ sacudió el edificio y la señora de arriba volvió a golpear, casi rompiendo su bastón para que ya se callaran de una vez. Los jóvenes de ahora eran demasiado ruidosos.

 


	4. La caída del Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Géneros: Hurt/Comfort  
> Advertencias: Leve spoiler del cap 11

**4\. La caída del Rey**

Los mechones de JJ se corrían suavemente entre sus dedos al peinarlos con calma mientras el joven canadiense seguía abrazado a su cintura, con la frente apretada contra el estómago de Seung Gil que podía escuchar sus dientes chirreando por la decepción.

Nadie tenía más mal sabor de boca que el mismo JJ tras el programa corto, allí solo, sentado en una banca del pasillo que daba a la pista de hielo ahora vacía, luego de que el evento de ese día terminara y Jean hubiese tenido que ponerse una dolorosa careta de seguridad para agradecer a todos frente a las cámaras y prometerle al mundo que mañana no les fallaría.

Aun así, esa clase de herida en un corazón tan orgulloso era imposible de cubrir tan pronto, Seung lo sabía bien y por eso lo buscó hasta encontrarlo ahí, con el fracaso como amarga compañía. No dijo nada cuando se acercó al menor que en ningún momento levantó la vista, ni siquiera cuando reconoció la mitad del cuerpo de Lee delante de él y su único impulso fue abrazarlo como si estuviera naufragando en una balsa a punto de hundirse. Así se sentía su mente confundida, no entendía aún qué es lo que había salido mal.

— Lo arruiné todo…

Las manos de JJ se apretaron en la ropa ajena y un quejido frustrado salió de su garganta.

— No llores. Hazlo cuando hayas perdido, cuando ya no tengas ninguna oportunidad. —Seung miraba a la pared tras de JJ con un rostro inmutable, pero conteniendo en sus ojos la firmeza que éste necesitaba— Ahí será entonces cuando tengas permitido lamentarte por cada estúpido error, por ese 100% que no pudiste dar.

— ¡Qué sabrás tú! ¡¡Nunca has llegado a una final!!

Luego de eso solo hubo silencio y los ojos de JJ se abrieron con asombro por sus propias palabras. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza al igual que frunció sus labios rotos de tanto morderlos y apretó más el abrazo, disculpándose una y otra vez con el mayor. Seung Gil recordó el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas impotentes, por supuesto que podía entenderlo.

El coreano separó sus labios a punto de decir algo, pero el ruido de unos pasos interrumpió su intimidad. Cuatro molestias habían decidido aparecer.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inútil? ¿Y por qué tenemos que ayudarlos? —Yuri le recriminaba a Víctor con fastidio total, no tenía ganas de andar cerca de él y el cerdo que se disculpaba apenado.

Al parecer Víctor se las había arreglado para extraviar la credencial de Yuuri y lo habían arrastrado a él en la búsqueda, hasta Otabek acabó incluido e iba al lado del malhumorado rubio en silencio.

— ¡Entre más personas mejor! Estoy seguro de que debe estar por aquí. —el albino no perdía la motivación, restándole importancia a su despiste.

— Tsk, ni podrías recordar dónde dejas tu propio trasero.

Los cuatro se detuvieron al ver a la pareja que, aunque haya reparado en su presencia, no les prestó atención, esperando a que se fueran. Sin embargo el rubio ruso no pensaba dejar pasar la ocasión, empezando a reír con superioridad cuando reconoció ese jersey rojo con la hoja de maple.

— ¡Pero miren nada más, si se trata del _gran_ JJ! O más bien lo que queda de él.

— Yurio… —Yuuri puso una expresión incómoda tratando de tomar el hombro del quinceañero, pero éste se zafó dando unos cuantos pasos al frente. JJ se hundió todavía más en Seung, dando una imagen lamentable.

— Vamos, dinos qué se siente estrellarse tan duro contra tu propia grandeza. —sonrió cruel, mirando al derrotado canadiense con tanta satisfacción— Debió doler. ¿Estás llorando?

El rubio siguió riendo, señalando a JJ con ademanes de burla, y fue cuando Seung Gil ladeó el rostro hacia ellos obligándolos a dar un respingo y que sus bocas se cerraran, haciéndolos sentir que eran apresados bajo las enormes garras de una bestia. El rostro de Lee se veía oscuro, intenso, con sus iris brillando de ira y Yuri tragó grueso con algunas gotas de sudor bajándole por el cuello al tener la sensación de que manos invisibles se ceñían sobre su garganta, dejándolo sin aliento.

 _“Largo de aquí”_ , eso era lo que les ordenaba el aura del coreano. Incluso Otabek se tensó.

— Bueno, parece que aquí no está. —Víctor dio una palmada y de un jalón trajo a Yuri de regreso, sonriendo alegre mientras empujaba a todos para regresar por donde habían venido.

El mayor de todos notó la mirada ausente de Yuuri, seguro el estado de JJ le traía muchos recuerdos, a diferencia suya que nunca se permitió sentir lástima por otros competidores. Cuando el silencio volvió a deslizarse en el aire Seung resopló jalando a JJ para que se separaran, pero el más alto se negó a soltarlo. Le empujó la cabeza para que la sacara de entre sus ropas y JJ siguió sin querer hacerlo, hasta que Seung alzó la voz tirándole del cabello.

— ¡Jean! Deja ya de ser tan débil. ¿Qué clase de rey se porta así de patético? —le agarró el rostro con ambas manos aplastándole las mejillas, haciendo que JJ lo mirara con sus ojos perdidos— Un verdadero rey se levanta de donde los enemigos lo han pisoteado y sigue apuntando a la victoria aun cuando la guerra parece perdida. Ese es el estilo de JJ.

Jean-Jacques parpadeó y poco a poco un tenue brillo titiló en su pupila enfocando al chico frente a él, quien al igual que muchos otros vino a este país para verlo triunfar. Con sus manos apretó las más pequeñas que sostenían sus mejillas, estaban frías pero le hacían sentir cálido por dentro.

— Soy JJ, soy el Rey.

Uno que no abandonaría a los que creían en él.

Seung Gil asintió.

— Eres mejor que ellos, gánales. —finalmente Jean-Jaques se levantó y fue él quien tomó el rostro ajeno para atraerlo a sus labios. Cuando cortaron el beso JJ le prometió ganar por él, por todos— Hazlo, de lo contrario no seguiré saliendo con un perdedor.

— ¡Amorcito! ¡Harás que me deprima otra vez!

— Es motivación.

El más alto lo hundió en un nuevo abrazo muy diferente al anterior, en este ya no temblaba con fragilidad, mostraba la confianza de un campeón. Y Seung estaba seguro de ello, JJ remontaría para reclamar su trono.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo odiando lo que le hicieron a JJ en el anime para sacarlo del camino, así que este drabble es un pequeño desahogo.


	5. Cosquillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Géneros: Humor  
> Advertencias: Ninguna

**5\. Cosquillas**

Seung Gil odia las cosquillas, a muerte. De verdad.

Y JJ lo sabe bien, en el peor de los casos su lindísimo novio podía ponerse un tanto violento. ¿Pero qué sería de su fastuosa relación sin esa pizca de peligro inminente? Porque el premio tras ello valía más que una mina de diamantes.

¿Saben lo ridículamente difícil que es ver sonreír a Seung Gil, y más, oírlo reír como si todos los ángeles descendieran del cielo a la vez? Pues sí, podría catalogarse como un milagro. Incluso cuando veían programas con contenido del humor agrio que disfrutaba el coreano, Jean-Jaques apenas podía captar (con su oído especialmente entrenado para reaccionar a los sonidos de su pareja) las ligeras vibraciones bajo la mano con la que Lee se cubría su deliciosa boca. Era un ruidito tan breve que el cerebro de JJ se sentía engañado, creyendo que se lo acababa de imaginar.

Sin embargo, él sabía lo real que era, a pesar de que en menos de un segundo Seung Gil volviera a la normalidad asumiendo su expresión facial de póker. JJ estaba enamorado de ese dulce sonido que solo los labios de Seung podían liberar, tanto como para poner su vida en riesgo… y sus genitales, quienes fueron víctimas la última vez.

Fue una mañana de domingo en la que JJ se levantó decidido. Cuando terminó de desayunar se dirigió a la sala aún vestido con su pijama, un pantalón holgado y una camisa sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos tatuados. Allí Seung se encontraba asentado en el sofá grande luego de darle a su perro un merecido y largo paseo matutino.

El mayor estaba recostado en un cojín apoyado contra el brazo del sofá, con sus piernas estiradas ocupando los otros dos asientos mientras leía noticias en su smartphone y una lata vacía de jugo reposaba en el suelo.

JJ rascó la cabeza del can cuando éste se le acercó sacudiendo la cola, dándole espacio para que la mascota entrara a la cocina en busca de su plato de agua y que olfateara si quedaba cerca alguno de sus dulces favoritos. Caminó descalzo hasta el sillón y apretó suavemente la rodilla de Seung, pidiéndole un poco de espacio a la vez que le preguntó cómo había ido el paseo, a lo que Seung Gil recogió sus piernas y respondió con un seco “Bien” sin mirarlo.

El de ojos claros tomó asiento de costado para quedar frente a Seung, doblando su brazo en el respaldo del sillón y apoyando la mejilla en su palma, mientras observaba con una sonrisa imborrable el tranquilo semblante del coreano. JJ se atrevió a acariciarle sus pies desnudos, a lo que el más bajo dio una reacción inmediata encogiéndolos para huir de ese roce.

Seung Gil era demasiado sensible al contacto físico y sus pies eran zona de riesgo. Si el coreano lo llegaba a interpretar como cosquillas Jean conocería lo que es ser pateado por unas poderosas piernas entrenadas con años de patinaje… de nuevo, porque como ya se mencionó antes, su parte baja apenas se estaba recuperando del trauma recibido por el arranque de Lee la semana pasada, cuando JJ entró adormilado a la cocina y abrazó a su novio por detrás que preparaba el café. JJ había cometido el error de apretarle los costados con sus dedos y gracias a un reflejo nervioso Seung disparó su talón hacia atrás.

No pudieron tener sexo en tres días luego de eso y de vez en cuando JJ sentía punzadas en sus _joyas_ de solo recordar esa experiencia. Volvió de aquel recuerdo cuando Seung despegó su vista de la pantalla para observarlo por un momento, ligeramente en alerta por el extraño silencio del menor.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? Es desagradable.

La sonrisa de JJ se alargó.

— Me deleito con tu infinita belleza, motivo de celos hasta de la misma luna, y la cual quiero mantener reflejada en mis devotos ojos hasta perder la capacidad de admirarte, lo que solo pasará el día en que muera.

Y ese día llegaría muy rápido si llevaba a cabo lo que planeaba hacer, pero se trataba de JJ, su naturaleza lo obligaba a enfrentar cualquier desafío.

— Ya para, no necesito tener arcadas tan temprano. —Lee regresó sus ojos al teléfono, decidido a no prestarle más atención al disparate humano que tenía como pareja.

Mientras tanto las ansías dentro de JJ burbujeaban cada vez más, esperando el momento indicado. Tanteó su suerte empezando a acariciar la pierna de Seung Gil que dio un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa, pero finalmente volvió a relajarse sin importarle mucho lo que Jean hacía. El menor subió por el muslo ajeno apretando suavemente el hueso de su cadera al final, inclinándose sobre el espacio personal de Seung que acabó dejando su celular a un lado para resoplar y mirarlo.

— Ahora qué… —los labios de Jean-Jacques hicieron presión sobre los suyos callándolo y haciendo que bajara la guardia. Cuando se separaron el canadiense lo miró con cierta culpa.

— Perdóname por esto, ya no lo aguanto.

Los ojos de Seung Gil se abrieron asombrados al notar una ávida mano deslizándose bajo su camisa. El alto moreno sabía muy bien que la única forma de que Lee se dejara tocar entero es que todos sus sentidos estén dominados por el placer sexual, así que fue listo y se adelantó a la reacción del otro, sentándose sobre sus piernas para que no lo atacara a patadas y entonces sus manos actuaron.

— ¡Jean, para! ¡¡Eso no!!

De inmediato el cuerpo de Seung se sacudió hacia todos lados, desparramándose bajo JJ que apretó los dedos en sus cosquillosas costillas como si se tratara de un apasionado pianista, y el mayor no podía decidir si usar sus manos para intentar detener las de JJ o para cubrir su risa inminente. Por eso odiaba, detestaba y repudiaba las cosquillas, hacían que su sistema nervioso entrara en caos dejándolo completamente vulnerable.

Su risa salió fuerte sin parar en hermosas carcajadas que intentaban ser interrumpidas por sus gritos pidiéndole a JJ que parara de una maldita vez. Algunas risas eran agudas y largas, otras guturales, también risitas cortas y rápidas tratando de ser contenidas mientras pataleaba bajo el peso del contrario. Seung ya estaba totalmente despeinado con su cabeza enterrada en el cojín y manoteaba buscando alejar las manos de Jean, cuyos ojos brillaban fascinados por esa imagen y el impagable sonido que llegaba a sus tímpanos, sonriendo demasiado feliz.

— ¡Ya, basta! ¡¡Carajo, Jean!! ¡BASTA! —las contracciones de risa en el abdomen de Lee eran tan potentes que su vejiga estaba a punto de descontrolarse y liberar la pequeña cantidad de orina que tenía acumulada. Hasta el perro había corrido hacia ellos para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando con su dueño principal, dio un ladrido y movió energético su cola queriendo unirse a lo que sea que los otros dos estuvieran jugando.

Si Seung Gil hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente le habría ordenado al husky que despedazara a JJ. Podría alegar defensa propia ante la policía cuando descubrieran el cadáver.

Jean-Jacques solo se detuvo cuando el rostro de Seung se puso totalmente rojo y ya casi no podía respirar, y aunque sus dedos dejaron de presionar y solo rozaron los costados del coreano por última vez mientras se retiraban de debajo de su ropa, Seung Gil siguió sufriendo taldos de risa que fueron dimitiendo poco a poco en cuanto la mortificante sensación de las cosquillas desaparecía. Finalmente quedó con el torso de lado, protegiendo su tembloroso cuerpo con un brazo mientras con la otra mano se cubría la cara llena de lágrimas involuntarias, respirando como si la vida se le estuviera escapando.

El ojiazul tragó grueso en cuanto Lee pudo estabilizarse y entonces se alejó, dejando de aplastarlo. Seung siguió en su misma posición sin dar ninguna señal.

— Seung, mi vida… —JJ cayó de sentón en el sofá cuando Seung Gil se levantó de un salto y sin decir nada se dirigió al cuarto que compartían con pasos pesados. El menor lo siguió, pero la puerta fue cerrada en sus narices antes de que intentara algo— Cielito… Seung, lo siento. —tocó insistente con sus puños, pero ningún ruido vino de adentro— Mi amor, abre. No lo volveré a hacer.

_«Tal vez.»_

Nada. Silencio total.

Suspiró, así que de esto se trataba. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo sería sometido a una actitud de hielo, y la verdad es que imaginar ser completamente ignorado por Seung por más de unos minutos dolía más que cualquier golpe en las pelotas. Sin embargo…

Llevó su mano hacia atrás tomando su celular del bordillo de su pantalón y apretó el botón de “dejar de grabar”. Ahora mismo tenía oro en sus manos y no aguantaría las ganas de escucharlo todo el día, tal vez hasta lo pondría como timbre de teléfono, pero sería demasiado arriesgado. Si Seung Gil lo descubría podía considerarse soltero.

Por ahora tendría que dormir en el sofá junto con el perro. Esperaba que a su cariñito se le pasara la molestia rápido, porque iba a extrañar muchísimo tenerlo entre sus brazos.

 


	6. Servicio especial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La onomatopeya en español para los ladridos es “guau, guau” pero no me gusta, así que lo puse en inglés (woof, woof).
> 
> Géneros: Universo alterno, humor  
> Advertencias: Insinuaciones sexuales, sexo implícito

**6\. Servicio especial**

Cuando se conocieron fue… peculiar.

Citas rápidas. Tenían cinco minutos para _conocer_ a la persona sentada al otro lado antes de cambiar de mesa, para que al final trataran de recordar la cara o el nombre de quien les haya producido una pizca de interés y así chancear algún progreso, y por progreso muchos se referían a tener sexo. Era una verdad silenciosa en este tipo de lugares, aunque había quienes mantenían el espíritu alto y la mente abierta (no las piernas), pues podías encontrar a tu persona especial hasta en las circunstancias menos imaginables.

JJ disfrutaba conocer nuevas personas, no era de los que se cerraban a un tipo específico de personalidad o apariencia física, él creía fielmente en que podía ser compatible con una mujer, un hombre, alto, bajita, alguien dulce, alguien serio o alocado, rubio o morena, no importaba demasiado. Simplemente había que dejar fluir las cosas y descubrir la compatibilidad y las diferencias, probar todos los caminos antes de decidir que no funcionaría.

Y no es por presumir (en realidad sí) pero a JJ no le faltaban pretendientes, sin embargo como se mencionó, el chico insistía en explorar cada posibilidad. Después de todo no había apuro por establecerse inmediatamente con alguien, ya tenía un par de ex parejas como experiencia. Por eso estaba tan emocionado charlando en cada mesa donde le tocaba ubicarse, y a pesar de que cinco minutos fueran tan poco también era suficiente para notar alguna chispa inicial. Abogado, estudiante de medicina, aspirante a modelo, ingeniero, niñera, de veinte a treinta y cinco años, chicos y chicas. Jean anotó algunos números con quienes le gustaría hablar un poco más.

La campana sonó y se despidió muy sonriente de la muchacha que quedó encantada con él y que no le apartó la vista hasta que el nuevo prospecto se sentó frente a ella. JJ se movió a la penúltima mesa de la noche donde lo recibió un chico asiático con la cara más relajada del mundo, más bien lucía aburrido y con ganas de terminar esto rápido. Se encargó de dejárselo claro a Jean, quien se presentó formando una J con cada mano.

— Me llamo Jean-Jacques Leroy, puedes decirme JJ. —le guiñó el ojo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Está escrito en mi gafete.

Una respuesta poco encantadora envuelta en un ánimo decadente, de seguro los anteriores acompañantes que le tocaron no dejaron muy buena impresión así que el canadiense se encargaría de hacer la diferencia, estaba seguro de ello. “Seung Gil” ponía la tarjeta pegada en la camisa del muchacho.

— Ehh, qué inusual. ¿Eres mestizo? ¿Naciste aquí?

— No, y no.

Mmm, tal vez sería más complicado de lo que pensó. La cara de este sujeto era linda, pero si googlearas la palabra indiferencia seguro aparecería su foto. Aun así JJ no perdió el entusiasmo, cruzando sus brazos en la mesa para acercarse un poco más.

— ¿Y qué te gusta? A mí la música, de todo tipo, siempre busco canciones de diferentes países y también toco algunos instrumentos. De hecho lo hago muy bien, podría tocar para ti. —apoyó la mejilla en una mano, sonriéndole con picardía— O tocarte a ti. —coqueteó— ¿Y bien?

Lo señaló para que hablara.

— Me gusta el silencio, los perros y follar.

JJ asintió a todo, mas no tuvo oportunidad alguna de discernir si lo último lo había escuchado bien, porque dio un salto que casi se cae de la silla cuando el pie de Seung presionó repentinamente sobre su entrepierna. Tenía que haber sido un accidente, ¿cierto?

Silencio, perros y follar. Perro… follar, de alguna manera se volvió sucio tener esas dos palabras en la misma frase.

— Oye, tu pie… —el zapato del más bajo se afincó impetuoso, dándole a sus genitales un masaje bastante atrevido. Vale, no había manera en el mundo de que eso fuera accidental. Jean-Jacques no era de los que se avergonzaban con facilidad, estaba acostumbrado a ser quien abochornaba a otros, pero ahora mismo un cosquilleo se asentó en sus mejillas (y otras zonas más privadas) y su mente se desenfocó por un momento— Follar a perrito. No, espera…

— Me gusta. Es mi pose favorita. —Seung Gil se sostuvo el mentón con la palma de la mano, desapareciendo parte de la distancia entre los dos para asegurarse de que JJ escuchara el suave _“woof, woof”_ que salió de sus labios.

No hubo espacio para malinterpretar nada. JJ había cumplido hace poco sus veintiún años, así que todavía faltaba un tiempo para que sus hormonas ya no tuvieran tanto poder sobre él, y en este mismo momento éstas le gritaban _“¡Fóllatelo!”_ furiosamente. Después de todo no había prisa, esa _persona especial_ que tenía que encontrar podía esperar un poco. El joven de piel morena sonrió sagaz. Para cuando sonó la campana las últimas dos mesas estaban incompletas y el carro de JJ apenas pudo estacionar en un callejón, antes de pasarse a los asientos de atrás y tener una deliciosa _cena_ _coreana_ donde la pose a perrito no pudo faltar en el menú.

Y si pensó que las sorpresas con Seung Gil habían terminado en eso, el amanecer se apoderó de su departamento cuando fue zarandeado por el mayor que le había hecho compañía en la cama. A Jean le costó despertar, cuando tenía tan buena diversión entraba en un sueño bastante profundo, mas tuvo que abrir los ojos de golpe cuando algo duro cayó en su cara.

— Demonios, qué…

— Págame.

Uhh. Se incorporó con su mata de pelo completamente despeinada y frotó su rostro con fuerza usando ambas manos, bostezó largamente y parpadeó para tomar el objeto volador que lo había golpeado. Era su cartera.

Miró al otro chico que ya estaba vestido.

— ¿Necesitas dinero para el taxi? No importa, comeré algo y te llevo.

— Quiero que me pagues por haberla puesto en mi trasero. Son 570 dólares.

Bien, JJ trató de asimilarlo y entender por qué este chico, eh… Seung, sí, Seung Gil, hablaba como si fuera un prostituto. Fue tan gracioso que se rió.

— ¿Me dices que te pague por haberme acostado contigo?

— Exactamente, es mi trabajo.

JJ dejó de reír.

— ¡Nunca mencionaste nada de eso!

— Creí que era obvio. —el más bajo parpadeó sin entender la reacción ajena, pero le daba igual, JJ se había convertido en un cliente así que debía pagarle.

— ¡¡No es obvio a menos que des pistas!!

— ¿Qué más pistas querías? Nadie ofrece sexo de esa manera solo porque sí.

Pues podía empezar por ejercer su _trabajo_ en otro lado que no fuera un sitio de citas, donde la mayoría busca sexo ocasional GRATIS. JJ se sintió ofendido, llevando una mano a su pecho con expresión de orgullo.

— Oye, cualquiera querría hacerlo conmigo. Soy apuesto y encantador.

— También idiota si no captaste con quién te metiste. Ahora págame.

— Al menos pórtate amable, tu bonito rostro y habilidades podrían no ser suficientes para sacarle dinero al próximo de quien te aproveches. —suspiró resignado sacando la cifra completa de su cartera y se la entregó al coreano con una mueca en la comisura del labio, al parecer había sido demasiado bueno para ser gratis. La próxima vez lo primero que le preguntaría a la otra persona sería su profesión.

Pero al recibir el dinero Seung no se movió de la cama, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? El dinero está completo, ¿no? —JJ alzó las cejas cuando se le ocurrió una posibilidad y sus labios se estiraron con coquetería. Por supuesto, era normal que pasara— ¿O será que te enamorarse de mí y ahora no quieres dejarme?

— Claro que no, dijiste que me llevarías. Estoy esperando.

— ¡¿Tomas mi dinero y todavía exiges servicio de transporte?! Debería cobrarte el viaje para que sepas cómo se siente-… —el carácter de JJ se disipó como humo cuando Seung se inclinó dándole un corto beso en los labios, nada comparado a los de anoche con los que casi se comían vivos, pero vaya que era igual de efectivo.

Sí, el coreano debía mejorar su trato con los clientes, pero para mala o buena suerte de JJ con él sí eran suficiente sus facciones bonitas, un buen servicio carnal y un simple beso en la mañana.

 


	7. Lágrimas / Reencuentro más que inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace mucho que no actualizo, extrañaba esto :c

Géneros: Ninguno

Advertencias: ¿Parafilia?

 

**7.1 Lágrimas**

Jean-Jacques estiraba el cuerpo para mantener flexibles sus músculos y articulaciones mientras esperaba su turno, fue cuando vio pasar a Seung Gil que ya debió terminar su programa libre. Luego de los dos Yuris sería su momento de brillar otra vez.

— ¿Ya terminó el turno de las damas? ¿Cómo le fue a mi favorita?

Fue el saludo muy peculiar de JJ para tratar de acaparar la atención del coreano. Ambos compitieron juntos en la categoría junior, aunque Seung nunca destacó demasiado, y supo que la razón de que el más bajo tardara tanto en debutar como senior fue porque tuvo que cumplir dos años de servicio militar en su país.

Aun así, eso no lo exoneraba de la _bienvenida especial a los novatos_ por parte de JJ. El canadiense habría quedado satisfecho con la sensación de haber cumplido la cuota de molestia del día hacia Lee, a pesar de que éste nunca le contestara ni lo volteara a mirar siquiera, pero la sonrisa de JJ quedó estática en su rostro al lograr apreciar el brillo de las gotas que continuaban cayendo por las mejillas de Seung.

¿Qué era esta sensación que golpeó de pronto en el pecho de JJ? No estaba seguro, solo supo que debía alcanzar al mayor. Lo giró por el hombro y Seung Gil intentó seguir su camino sin dirigirle la mirada, pero el Leroy lo detuvo por la muñeca.

— ¿Quieres dejarme en paz por una sola vez en tu vida?

Con su otra mano Jean lo obligó a alzar el rostro, viendo la preciosa expresión de rabia que borraba por completo la usual impasibilidad del contrario. No se vio capaz de dejar de admirar las lágrimas que mojaban las cortas pestañas de Seung, dejando un fascinante rastro en su descenso por los pómulos del sur coreano. Eran la más hermosa decoración que podría haber imaginado sobre aquella piel tan blanca.

JJ no detuvo el impulso de inclinarse sobre él y alcanzar a lamer las gotas que se acumularon en el mentón de Seung Gil a punto de caer, recorriendo el mismo camino húmedo con su lengua hasta chupar la comisura de sus ojos y así beber las amargas lágrimas desde su nacimiento. El pelinegro mayor no se movió, mirando al Rey en una mezcla de fastidio y desprecio cuando éste quitó su lengua de él.

Y en JJ un furioso deseo explotó como lava ardiendo en su interior.

— Quiero hacerte llorar aún más. 

 

 

 

 

 

Géneros: Au

Advertencias: Lemon

 

**7.2 Reencuentro más que inesperado**

En un club cualquiera de la zona, dentro del cual la acumulación de gente hacía imposible el moverse sin rozar el cuerpo de alguien más, un par de ojos analíticos se desplazaban por el lugar.

Bebió otro sorbo de martini sin interrumpir su silenciosa caza, hasta que una mirada tan azul y arrolladora como el mismo mar atrapó la suya desde unos metros más allá. Interesante, Seung lo observó minuciosamente, siendo sometido al mismo escaneo descarado por parte del fuerte moreno que seguía amigablemente la conversación con sus acompañantes, a pesar de tener toda su atención en el asiático sentado de espaldas a la barra del bar.

El corto coqueteo de miradas fue interrumpido cuando el ojiazul fue jalado a bailar por una pelirroja bastante alta y hermosa. Seung aguardó un poco más buscando otras probabilidades y en unos minutos perdió el rastro de aquel chico bronceado. Se giró, acercando su copa vacía al cantinero por cuarta vez en la noche. La botella de licor estaba siendo abierta para servirle una ronda más cuando una atrevida mano se posó sobre su hombro.

— Yo invito esta. —pudo oír la voz profunda del hombre que decidió hacerle compañía, vibrando a través de la potente música electrónica.

Volteó a verlo y era una persona totalmente diferente a la que se esperó. De todas formas no estaba mal así que le aceptó el trago. Sin embargo, el mismo sujeto fue quien se encargó de destruir todas las expectativas que levantaba su atractivo físico con intentos de conversación aburrida, risas nerviosas y agarres en el muslo de Seung que no llevaban a nada.

Y entendió por qué al verle el anillo de casado en su anular. No, gracias.

— Quieres… ¿quieres ir a un hotel? —se animó por fin a susurrar en el oído del pelinegro, que a estas alturas estaba a un paso de perder toda motivación. El infiel principiante se levantó, tomando la mano de Seung Gil para invitarlo a ponerse de pie y esfumar cualquier duda.

— Lo siento, amigo. Podría apostar a que prefiere irse conmigo.

Un musculoso brazo rodeó a Seung Gil con decisión, haciendo que el infiel se molestara.

— Hey, ¡yo lo vi primero!

El más bajo levantó la mirada para ver a su lado al moreno de antes que sonreía con mucha seguridad sin soltarlo, ni siquiera consideraba al otro sujeto como un rival.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —él y Seung se miraron y las luces del lugar hicieron que aquellos iris claros brillaran en infinidad de tonalidades, como una ola que estaba a punto de tragarlo.

Apenas diez minutos después Seung cayó de espaldas en una cama con el canadiense encima, que en contra de su voluntad interrumpió el desenfrenado beso para presentarse.

— Me llamo Jean-Jac…

— No me importa, lo único que gemiré esta noche es que me lo hagas más duro.

JJ sonrió más que complacido, bajando con su hambrienta boca por el cuerpo ya desnudo de Lee, tomó sus caderas y lo llenó de él hasta el fondo. Seung casi gritó, empezando a botar en el colchón al ritmo que imponía el moreno. En medio de su lasciva danza giraron en la cama y el más bajo no tardó en hacer notar su experiencia en el sensual contorneo de su pelvis, tocando su propio cuerpo, lamiendo sus propios dedos antes de meterlos entre su cabello y acelerar el ritmo sin desviar sus ojos de los de JJ. Sabía muy bien cómo moverse para que una erección le diera placer anal.

No hubo descanso para dejar de disfrutar. Cuando Seung fue obligado a enterrar la cara en la almohada las rudas embestidas desde atrás lograron hacerlo reventar, tensándose tanto que JJ quedó completamente atrapado y no tuvo más remedio que llenar el condón con su esencia mientras soltaba un largo jadeo.

¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho ya? Seung Gil perdió la cuenta hace rato. Suspiró completamente lánguido sobre la cama cuando sintió al más alto salir de él, y JJ no tardó en acercarse a calentarle la oreja con su excitada voz.

— ¿Lo hacemos otra vez?

Solo pararon cuando sus motores quedaron totalmente vacíos y faltaba poco para el amanecer. Jean se metió al cuarto de baño, dejando a un desnudo Seung echado de pecho sobre la cama que revisaba su celular. Al terminar su revitalizante ducha salió sacudiendo sus cabellos con una toalla, avisando a su acompañante que ya podía bañarse también, pero la habitación estaba vacía.

…

Luego de tan movido fin de semana Jean se encontraba listo para comenzar el semestre universitario con la mejor de las energías. Hablaba animadamente con Emil, respondiendo de vez en cuando los saludos de quienes pasaban reconociéndolo, así fue como su mirada se unió a la de Seung una vez más a través de la multitud.

¿Se habría confundido? No, no era posible. Sus sentidos saltaron de la misma forma que aquella noche.

— ¿JJ? Hombre, te pusiste raro. Ve al baño si te molesta la tripa. —el agarre de Emil lo hizo girarse y parpadear atontado, así que cuando intentó buscar al coreano de vuelta entre la masa estudiantil fue en vano. ¿Ese chico era de su misma universidad?— Mejor tendrás que apretar, se nos hará tarde.

Apresuraron el paso hacia su primera clase, después de todo si realmente estaban en la misma facultad tendría la oportunidad de volver a encontrarlo. Solo no pensó que esa oportunidad se daría tan pronto, porque ni tan siquiera terminó de tomar asiento junto a Nekola en las gradas del auditorio cuando, entre los demás alumnos que ingresaban saludándose y haciendo el tonto, Lee apareció.

Con un gesto divertido Emil le señaló que sonriendo así con la boca tan abierta podría tragarse alguna mosca descuidada, pero es que en esta situación JJ no podía reaccionar de otra manera. ¿Sería posible que no solo estuvieran en la misma universidad, sino que resultara que también serían compañeros de clase? Justo en ese momento Seung Gil levantó la vista hacia él y Jean estuvo a punto de lanzar a su amigo por las gradas como un costal para invitar a aquel chico a sentarse con él.

Pero en cambio Seung se dirigió a la mesa del profesor, dejando allí su bolso.

— Mi nombre es Lee Seung Gil y seré su profesor de coreano.

¡¿Qué?!

 


	8. Señas / Dolor en el trasero

Géneros: Au

Advertencias: Ninguna

 

**8.1 Señas**

En momentos como este Seung Gil agradecía haberse comprado una bicicleta en vez de seguir ahorrando para un auto a pesar de las altas estadísticas de ciclistas arrollados, pero preferiría eso a estar trancado en semejante tráfico aguantando las ganas de matar a todos.

Se paseó libremente por su estrecho carril pintado junto a la acera, casi burlándose de esos pobres idiotas sonando sus cláxones con ira como si eso fuese a solucionar algo, mientras que él solo tenía que esquivar algunas piedrecitas ahí tiradas y frenar cuando el semáforo se lo exigía. El viento acariciaba sus mejillas para meterse entre las hebras negruzcas que se agitaban fuera del casco por la velocidad, y esas caprichosas ráfagas las notó muy frescas para ser una tarde tan soleada. Tal vez se venía una de esas lluvias sorpresa a pleno sol.

Solo levantó la mirada un segundo para verificar el cielo, nada malo podría pasar en un periodo de tiempo tan minúsculo, sin embargo cuando Seung Gil regresó la vista a la carretera tuvo que frenar de golpe.

— ¡Hey, quítate del medio! —de la nada se había abierto frente a él la puerta de uno de los autos estancados en el tráfico, del que salió un sujeto que no reaccionó en lo absoluto con su grito. ¡¿Acaso estaba sordo?!

Se empujó como pudo hacia el costado opuesto, la bicicleta se volcó en la acera y él cayó un poco más allá. Por suerte no lastimó a nadie, aunque el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo no fue tan afortunado; sentía el ardor de un par de raspones además del aturdimiento de la sacudida contra el suelo, y le gustaría que quien dijera que usar casco es una tontería probara a lazarse de cabeza en el pavimento.

Alguien lo ayudó a incorporarse y vio que era el pendejo al que había esquivado con una maniobra mortal, así que se soltó de su agarre con molestia.

— Qué diablos te sucede, ¿tienes algún problema que te impida fijarte en dónde te atraviesas?

Vale, también había sido en parte su culpa, pero solo un poco. El otro muchacho lo miraba preocupado, entreabriendo sus labios repetidas veces sin pronunciar más que un par de gemidos gagos y movía sus manos de forma extraña. Seung supuso que trataba de disculparse pero eso no cambiaba nada, tampoco el hecho de que fuera tan condenadamente atractivo.

Se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa y se revisó el brazo, el raspón era grande pero superficial y no estaba sangrando, sobreviviría. Se acomodó el casco mientras el chico más alto le alcanzaba la mochila que también había salido volando, entonces éste se fijó en la herida de Seung y su expresión se volvió aún más afligida, volviendo a hacer gestos incomprensibles para el coreano. ¿Este individuo era una especie de enfermo mental?

A Lee no le gustó su cercanía cuando trató de revisarle el brazo.

— No me toques, subnormal. —automáticamente el desconocido alejó sus manos y lo miró dolido antes de agachar la vista como si acabara de decirle la peor cosa. Al parecer sí entendía los insultos.

— ¡JJ! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Una señora pelirroja se acercó al muchacho moreno con una bolsa de comida en cada mano, el logo era del local de la esquina. La mujer de anteojos vio la escena muy angustiada y prestó atención a las señas de su hijo, sorprendiendo a Seung cuando asintió como si entendiera todos esos movimientos de manos que le recordaban al anime de ninjas pubertos que veía en su adolescencia.

— Sí, sí. —ella agarró ambas bolsas con una mano, dejando su diestra libre para ayudarse con señas similares a las que hacía el joven ojiazul— Sé que me tardé un poco pero había fila para pedir. ¿Tú estás bien? —JJ asintió, pero no dejó de señalar a Seung con cara de culpabilidad. El coreano había agarrado su bicicleta y checaba que no tuviera daños cuando la señora fue hacia él con su hijo al lado— Lamento el accidente que causó mi hijo, se preocupó porque tardaba más de la cuenta y quería buscarme por si el tráfico avanzaba. Dejé mi teléfono olvidado en el asiento.

Tal vez ese JJ sí era un lento mental, porque no veía otra razón para que no pudiera mover el carro por su cuenta. No era un niño.

— Pues enséñele a manejar, o al menos a mirar a los lados. —la pelirroja iba a responderle algo impulsivo cuando JJ la tomó del hombro negándole con la cabeza, así que se limitó a apretar los labios. Él parecía más inquieto con respecto al coreano, haciendo más de esos gestos raros.

Seung se quería ir ya, esto lo estaba poniendo incómodo.

— Él pregunta por tu herida, y que si le pasó algo a tu bicicleta lo pagará.

— No hace falta, parece estar bien y lo mío es un raspón sin importancia. —ya estaba listo para volver a la carretera, se puso su mochila antes de subir, agarró el manubrio y con el pie levantó el apoyo de la bicicleta que la mantenía parada. Miró con desagrado a JJ y luego a la señora— ¿Por qué no deja de mirarme la boca?

Ella suspiró.

— No puede oírte, así que te está leyendo los labios.

Ante eso la inquietud que había estado sintiendo Seung se transformó es una espina más afilada. Así que JJ no estaba mal de la cabeza, era una discapacidad diferente. El muchacho moreno se llevó el puño frente al pecho dibujando un par de círculos para expresar sus disculpas, pero como Seung no entendía su lenguaje intentó algo más.

— Lo si-entoo…

Un niño aprendiendo a pronunciar tendría mejor articulación que JJ, pero eso era comprensible para alguien que nunca había escuchado cómo se habla. La señora le acarició la espalda a su hijo diciéndole que estaba bien y que ya volvieran a casa, él asintió dispuesto a seguirla pero antes de que se alejara el coreano le agarró el borde de la camisa. JJ se giró para verlo.

— Yo… perdón por lo que te dije antes.

JJ levantó la vista de sus labios al leer lo que dijo para luego mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió con resignación, como si no fuera la primera vez que se disculpaban por lástima al enterarse de su condición especial. Retrasado, enfermo, loco, rarito, subnormal, lo habían llamado de muchas maneras. Se despidió con la mano antes de entrar al auto con su madre, avanzando para que los desesperados conductores que estaban atrapados detrás dejaran de pitar para apurarlos.

Seung también retomó su camino, con la molesta pesadez de haber sido un imbécil.

 

 

 

 

 

Géneros: Humor

Advertencias: Ninguna

 

**8.2 Dolor en el trasero**

JJ apretó sus manos sudadas en la almohada, con su vista aterrada puesta hacia el frente con toda la concentración que tenía para no mirar lo que ocurría a sus espaldas. El aire rozaba sus nalgas desnudas totalmente desprotegidas, las cuales dieron un brinquito de sorpresa al sentir los dedos de Seung encima y luego algo mojado que se esparció en la zona que el mayor preparaba.

El moreno casi ni respiraba, hundiendo el mentón en la almohada para cerrar los ojos con fuerza. A sus diecinueve años nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora, pero es algo que debía ocurrir.

— Si te tensas tanto no va a entrar.

Sus músculos estaban contraídos por el pánico y el nulo apoyo moral de su novio no mejoraba nada.

— ¿Me va a doler?

— Claro que sí.

— ¡Tienes que decir que no! Al menos sé un poco considerado en mi primera vez. —se removió nervioso sintiéndose cada vez más febril, por lo que la mano de Seung presionó sobre su espalda baja justo en su tatuaje para mantenerlo quieto.

— Tú preguntaste, y no te muevas o dolerá más.

— Bien, bien… —intentó relajarse con respiraciones hondas mientras pensaba en algo bonito, pero entonces sintió la punta presionando sin aviso previo y antes de que pudiera quejarse toda la longitud ya atravesaba su inexperto trasero sin ninguna compasión. ¡Qué dolor! Estrujó la almohada en un asfixiante abrazo, incluso la mordió para soportarlo hasta que el caliente líquido se esparció en su interior, aumentando el tan angustiante ardor que difícilmente olvidaría.

— Listo, ya deja de lloriquear. —Seung Gil sacó la inyección provocando un gemido dramático en JJ y volvió a limpiar con la gasa mojada en alcohol. Al terminar palmeó la nalga que quedó adornada con un pequeño piquete rojizo.

JJ se giró con los ojos cristalizados y se subió el bóxer de vuelta a su lugar. Pasaría un tiempo antes de poder superar tan horrible experiencia, no volvería a enfermarse jamás.

 


End file.
